Rose Fires
by Yami-Youko
Summary: Two youkai meet and stay bound together for more then 15 years. Youko/Hiei and in later chapters Kurama/Hiei. There will be yaoi, rape, death, and reincarnation.
1. Meetings in the Roses

Rose Fires  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Disclaimer:  
Yami_Youko: I hate this! I don't own Yu-Yu Hakusho or it's characters. If I did I wouldn't be writing this! I'd be creating episodes.  
Author's note: This story is kind of OOC and an AU story. Please tell me nicely if you think anything is wrong with it. Oh and I made a few changes of my own so don't flame me about them.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter1: Meetings in the Roses  
Youko was running through the woods just for fun when he saw a beautiful rose garden. Youko immediately sped toward the garden. When Youko got to the garden he just flopped down in the roses. The sweet and relaxing scent of the roses he was laying in put Youko to sleep soon after. Meanwhile Hiei happened to be trying to find a place to train when he felt a very strong youki near by so he went to investigate. When Hiei entered the rose garden he saw something that startled him. Lying in the middle of the garden was the most beautiful kitsune ever. The kitsune had beautiful, long silver hair. He also had a fluffy, soft, and bushy white tail. To Hiei it looked as if the kitsune was maybe 6'4'' tall, and weighed maybe 88 or 90 pounds. Hiei could imagine that if the kitsune were awake he'd be quite agile, and fast. He'd also be very sensual and seductive. So Hiei decided to awaken the sexy kitsune. He then pounced on the kitsune and then jumped off of the kitsune with an evil grin. The kitsune then jumped up and yelled in a slightly startled and slightly angry voice,  
" What happened? Who did that? I swear if that was a joke whoever did it is dead!!!" Youko then looked up and saw Hiei. He then asked,  
" Who are you? What's your name? My name is Youko Kurama." Hiei just smiled at Youko and said in a sweet voice,  
" My name is Hiei Blackdragon. It's a surprise to meet you here. I mean what's one of the best thieves of the Makai doing here? I thought you'd be in a castle or something but not here." Youko looked up and snarled at Hiei,  
" I'm not a spoiled snob!!" Then his voice softened and he said in a whisper,  
" Besides. I have a fetish for roses. I came here to see the roses." Youko then stood up slowly and gracefully. That's when Hiei noticed Youko's beautiful golden eyes. Hiei thought,  
' Wow! He's so gorgeous! I wonder if he knows that.' Meanwhile Youko was taking in Hiei's looks. He was a short boy with black, white, and blue colored spiky hair. This boy also had the cutest crimson eyes that Youko just adored. He was about 5 feet tall and maybe 70-78 pounds. They stared for just a minute and knew they could trust each other.  
" Well do you want to spare Youko? I know you just have to be bored." asked Hiei with a smile. He knew Youko wouldn't turn down sparing for anyone. And he was right. The next thing Hiei heard was,  
" Sure I'll spar with you! But where?" asked Youko with a grin. Hiei looked over and said,  
" Just follow me. I know somewhere to train." So the two youkai walked off together never dreaming this would start a romance or partnership that would span 15 years or more…  
*************************************************************************************  
An: Sorry it's a little short. The other chapters are longer. 


	2. Sparing in the Camps

Chapter2: Sparing in the Camps  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the show. I'm just borrowing the characters. I am not getting any money for this.  
  
An: I'll call Kurama what ever I want! It's my story and I'll do what I want. Besides there has to be a way to separate the present Kurama and the past Kurama. Got that janshi.  
  
  
  
After Hiei and Youko walked a little they came to a large camp. The camp was full of all different kinds of youkai. The thing that surprised Youko was when all of the youkai bowed to Hiei as he walked through the camp. That's when Youko heard what they were saying to Hiei as they bowed. They were saying,  
  
" Hello Prince Hiei! Welcome back." And Hiei would just roll his eyes at them and continue walking. So Youko stopped him,  
  
" Prince of what Hiei?" Hiei stopped, turned around, and said,  
  
" Prince of Thieves Youko. I'm Mokoru's heir."  
  
" Oh!" said Youko with some surprise. When they got to Hiei's personal training grounds Youko just gaped. This was huge! Youko then started to run around and investigate the room for himself. And all Hiei did was watch him investigate with a smile. When Youko was done investigating Hiei looked at him and said,  
  
" Ready to spar yet?" Youko grinned at Hiei and said,  
  
" Oh yeah! I'm ready." So Hiei stripped off his shirt. He then stopped and asked Youko,  
  
" Special powers or no special powers?" Youko looked upand said,  
  
" Special powers please?" Then Hiei nodded and took off his head band, and bandages as well. Youko just produced a rose from his hair. Youko then yelled,  
  
" Rose Whip!!" And his rose turned in to a whip which didn't surprise Hiei much. He had learned that kitsune could control certain types of plants. What he didn't know about Youko was that he could control every type of plant. That would be his downfall. So soon after that they were both charging at each other. When they hit each other it only served to piss them off royally. So Youko called up some vines from the ground and tied Hiei up. But Hiei just used his fire powers to burn the vines off. He then hit Youko with a fire ball. So Youko countered by yelling,  
  
" Rose Whiplash!!!" The attack hit Hiei only once. But it cut him severly in many places. So Hiei got up off of the floor bleeding badly and said,  
  
" Just use your fists and stuff now. No more powers." Youko nodded and they proceeded with the fight. Hiei punched Youko in the face making him take a step back. Then Youko kicked Hiei on the side of his head. This sent Hiei sprawling to the ground. When he got up though Youko pounced on him sending him back down to the ground. He then proceeded to punch and kick Hiei a few times. But he stopped when he noticed Hiei was unconscious due to blood loss. Youko realized that Hiei didn't need a youki transfusion yet but he did need to be healed. So Youko brought up some vines from beneath Hiei and they went right through him. When the vines disappeared Hiei was healed and awake. Hiei sat up groggily and asked,  
  
" What happened?" Youko smiled softly at Hiei and said,  
  
" You fell unconscious from blood loss. You didn't need a youki transfusion yet so I healed you."  
  
" Oh. Nice sparing Youko! Would you like to stay the night? And would you mind if I called you kitsune?" asked Hiei with a weak smile.  
  
" Thanks! Sure I'll stay the night! And yes you can call me kitsune." replied Youko with a gentle smile. Youko then helped Hiei up and they went to get dinner… 


	3. A Night becomes a year with confessions

Chapter3: A Night Becomes a year with confessions  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
Disclaimer: Blah! Blah! Blah! You don't know it then your dumb!  
  
An: Mokoru's a guy in this story for my own purposes. I know Mokoru's originally a female but this is my story.  
  
At dinner Mokoru started to ask Hiei and Youko some really annoying questions. He asked questions like,  
  
"Are you two involved?"  
  
" Are you two lovers?"  
  
" Are you two mates?"  
  
" Are you two planning on mating?" And other questions like that. Hiei really wanted to kill Mokoru! He was being rather stupid, annoying, irrating, and a rather large asshole at the moment! But Youko just smiled at Mokoru's questions. No Hiei and him were not involved. No they were not mates or lovers at the moment. But to the last question… Youko was secretly planning on mating with Hiei. Who could blame him though? Hiei was rather gorgeous. And Youko just happened to feed off of sexual energies so he was bound to be a little sex crazed right? But Youko wasn't about to tell Hiei of his secrete plans. No way! Hiei looked annoyed beyond belief already. He wouldn't be able to handle Youko's plans right now. Besides Youko wanted to put his plans in to action only after they ammited they loved each other to each other's faces. And that would take some time to happen. Because right now Youko was almost in love with Hiei but not quite there yet. Youko wasn't very surprised when Hiei yelled,  
  
" No Mokoru!!!" Then Hiei turned to Youko and said,  
  
" Sorry about that. Mokoru is rather annoying most of the time. But he did raise me. If it weren't for him I would have died." Hiei said the end part with a soft smile.  
  
" That's alright Hiei. I thought Mokoru acted rather amusing." Said Youko with a giggle.  
  
" So tell me about yourself Hiei. I mean tell me everything from your favorite color to what makes you tick." Youko said seductively.  
  
" Well lets see. I'm a double prince. I was born to the Queen of the Koorimes and the King of the Fire Demons. I was born with a twin sister named Yukina. I can control fire and ice. Thus giving me the nickname 'The Forbidden Child.' I also have the jagen, and the Black Dragon. My favorite color is black. My favorite food is chocolate. I like killing, fighting, swords, running, fire, and stealing. I dislike water, cold, peace, walking, behaving, and being told what to do. I was thrown off of the Koorime island and that was how I came to live here. I got the jagon to find my sister. I think that's it. Now it's your turn Youko." Youko smiled softly at Hiei and then began.  
  
" Well I am a Spirit Kitsune. My name literally means trickster. I am an orphan. My father died before I was born. My mother and my two brothers were shot in front of me when I was an hour old. Somehow I survived for three days without my mother. Then my partner Kronue found me and took me to the King and Queen of the Kitsunes. Who now think that I'm female. My favorite color is red. My favorite food is candy. I like killing, fighting, roses, running, chasing things, stealing, and anything that's fun. I dislike behaving, walking, peace, being told what to do, not having fun, and being alone. That's it though."  
  
" It's kind of neat that we have some things in common isn't it?" Hiei asked with a smile.  
  
" Yeah it is!" replied Youko happily. After they finished dinner Hiei led Youko to a room.  
  
" This is my room. We'll be sleeping in here. As you can see there are two beds. The one nearest to the door is your bed. Get ready for bed because we have an early day tomorrow. I you decide to stay here longer than tonight we'll contact and bring Kronue here for you. Goodnight Youko." Said Hiei who then proceeded to flop on his bed and fall asleep as did Youko…  
  
6 Months Later…  
  
After the initial night Youko hadn't wanted to leave the camp. So they had contacted and brought Kronue to the camp. At first Hiei and Kronue hadn't gotten along at all. But now they were beginning to just trust each other. Which was a beginning right? Youko was 100% sure that he loved Hiei now. But he wanted to be sure that Hiei loved him as well. Oh well! Anyway in the 6 months time they'd been together they had come to know everything about each other. Although Youko felt he knew Hiei better then Hiei knew himself. And Youko had been helping Hiei's band of thieves steal more then they ever had before. That day though Youko and Kronue were stealing something for the fun of it. The thing was that Hiei didn't know about this.  
  
" Kronue hurry up!!" yelled Youko very worried. That's when the pendant that Kronu's mate had given to him before she had died fell to the ground.  
  
" Leave it Kronue!!!" yelled Youko again but this time in a panic.  
  
" No! I can't!" yelled Kronue despertly. As Kronue bent to pick it up though he got badly injured from some spears that had fallen from the ceiling. As Youko went to help Kronue who was bleeding badly Kronue stopped him.  
  
" No Youko! Just leave me and run!!!!" yelled Kronue not wanting his friend and partner to get hurt. So Youko did just what Kronue said. He ran. And he ran straight to Hiei. He then collapsed on Hiei in tears. And Hiei just held him whispering soothing words to him the whole time.  
  
" Youko what's wrong?" asked Hiei fully concerned.  
  
" Oh Hiei it was horrible! Kronue and I went to steal something and something went awfully wrong. When we were escaping Kronue's pendant fell to the ground. I told him to leave it but he went to get it anyhow. Then these spikes fell from the ceiling and right through him. I tried to help him but he told me to run. And I did. I can't believe that I just left him to die!!!!!!!" said Youko in hysterics. Hiei realized what had happened he thought,  
  
'My poor Youko! I hope he'll be alright. God maybe I should tell him. Nah! He doesn't need that right now. He needs comfort!"  
  
  
  
1 Month Later…  
  
About one month after the Kronue incident Youko was almost back to normal. Though he was still a little depressed about what happened. But one day Youko had decided to take a walk in the gardens. That's when something hit Youko in the head. Before Youko passed out he heard a voice say,  
  
" Now I will have your youki and your body. You're mine now kitsune." Then everything went black…  
  
  
  
At the Hideout 1 Month Later…  
  
He was angry. Really truly pissed off. It had taken a month to get to his hideout! It had only taken that long because the kitsune had constantly awoken and fought him. So they continually had to stop. But at least they were there now. So he then decided to strip and chain Youko up before he awoke again. When Youko did wake up though he was totally pissed off but remained calm on the outside. He asked in a cold, calm voice,  
  
" Who are you? Why do you want me? And what do you want?"  
  
" Well my dear Youko I'll answer your questions though they don't matter. I am Karasu. I want you because you are beautiful and I want your youki. And to the question of why. Why because I do." said Karasu in a cool voice. Youko couldn't believe it! Before he had time to think though Karasu was advancing on him. Youko suddenly remembered how youki was taken gasped and began to struggle. It didn't work though. For within a minute Karasu was upon him. He went to scream but then Karasu's lips were upon his own. Then Karasu's tongue found it's way in to his mouth and he gagged. As Karasu continued his journey down Youko he stopped at his chest and took his fill of Youko's nipples. Then Karasu stopped all of a sudden and Youko thought it was over. But Youko was dead wrong. All of a sudden Youko felt something hard ripping through his backside and at the same time someone bit his neck and start to drink his blood. It hurt like hell! And since it hurt so bad Youko did the only thing he could. He screamed one word as loud as he could,  
  
" Hiei!!!!!!!!!!!!!" As Youko yelled this Karasu started to pound in to Youko violently while still draining his youki. As more blood began to flow from between Youko's legs he screamed once more and collapsed. As Karasu felt Youko collapse he came violently and pulled out of the kitsune and passed out. And this went on for another 4 months. And afterwards Youko grew weaker and weaker.  
  
At the Thieves' Camp…  
  
  
  
  
  
" Where the hell is the kitsune!! Answer me you fools!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Hiei very frustrated and very worried. Mokoru just stared at Hiei and said,  
  
" We don't know. But we've been searching an entire 4 months and all we have is one lead. Seems there's a demon by the name off Karasu who seems to like to steal youki from strong and beautiful youkai. We have a location but he may not even be there anymore. Would you like to check it out?"  
  
" Well obviously. Get the thieves ready because we're leaving now." said Hiei in a cold voice. In 5 minutes flat all of the camp was starting off towards the location that Mokoru had found. Meanwhile at the hideout Karasu had just finished another session of stealing Youko's youki. Youko thought in desperation,  
  
' I hope somebody saves me soon! If not… One more session and I'm dead!!!' As if someone had heard his thoughts the thieves and Hiei blasted through the front door.  
  
" Hiei! You came!" said Youko in a voice that was barely above a whisper.  
  
" Youko!!! Karasu you bastard!! You'll pay for this!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" roared Hiei in a pretty worried, partly angry voice. He was worried for Youko and angry at Karasu. The next thing Karasu knew there was a sword going through him before he could blink. As Karasu fell to the floor, blood gushing from his wounds, he whispered,  
  
" This isn't over yet kitsune! You will be mine and I will be back to claim you! Count on that kitsune!" Then Karasu was quiet. Hiei then picked up Youko and walked with him to the Rose Gardens where they first met.  
  
" Kitsune I have to say a few things to you. First of all I was looking for you the entire time that you were missing. Secondly you need a youki transfusion and you know what that entitles. Third I would like to give you the youki transfusion. And lastly I love you my baka kitsune." said Hiei in a soft, husky voice. Youko just nodded and whispered,  
  
" Yes Hiei I know you were looking for me because I could feel it. I also know very well that I need a youki transfusion and what it entitles. But I'm scared of it. Though if you gave me the transfusion I'd like it and may not be so afraid. Lastly I love you too Hiei." 


	4. Omae wa ore no mono da

Chapter4: Omae wa ore no mono da  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
Disclaimer: You know it god damn it! And I don't fucking feel like saying it!  
  
An: I need you guys to remember something for me ok? This is an Au story and the characters are really OOC. Alright? Also if you don't like hentai yaoi pairings turn back now!  
  
Hiei finally for the first time in a while smiled a true smile. Hiei then leaned forward and softly pressed his lips to Youko's. Then things started to heat up. And Hiei began to lick Youko's upper lip asking and yet demanding entrance. So Youko obliged Hiei's request. Hiei nearly died when he tasted Youko's sweet cavern for the first time. Then Hiei's and Youko's tongues began a sweet battle in which Hiei won due to Youko still being weak from his ordeal. When they had to break for air they were both gasping. Then Hiei was kissing and sucking Youko's neck. That made Youko groan very loudly. Then Hiei's hot lips traveled down to Youko's already semi-hard nipples. As Hiei took one of Youko's nipples in his mouth and began to suckle it Youko screamed. Hiei smirked at this and thought,  
  
' I must be sure to remember that he likes that.' Hiei therefore switched his mouth to Youko's other nipple and did the same thing. But that did not leave the previous nipple unattended. Instead he replaced his mouth with his hand. Hiei's mouth then traveled down to Youko's navel. His tongue dipped in to Youko's belly button a few times suggestively. That made Youko giggle because it tickled. Then Youko sucked in a breath from shock. He was in shock because Hiei had taken his cock fully in to his hot mouth.  
  
" Hi…Hiei!!!!!!!!!" moaned Youko loudly. Hiei then began to suck Youko's now aching cock. That's when Youko tried to thrust upwards. But Hiei held him fast.  
  
" No way kitsune. I'm in control here got that?" murmured Hiei as he continued to suck Youko's cock. Just as Youko thought that he would burst Hiei stopped!  
  
" Hiei!" growled Youko already growing impatient. Hiei just chuckled and said,  
  
" Be patient kitsune. For if you are your patience will reward you. Now if you hold on I have to get something then I'll be right back."  
  
" Fine!!!" pouted Youko weakly. Then Hiei was back with a jar in hand. As he opened the jar Youko smelled roses. He was going to ask Hiei what it was but never got a chance. For Hiei answered his unspoken question,  
  
" It's rose scented massage oil. For lubrication due to the fact I don't want to hurt you. Just relax ok koi?" Youko just nodded and tried to relax. Hiei put his hand in the jar and spread some on his fingers. He then gentely probed Youko until he found his entrance. He then passionately kissed Youko as he stuck one finger in to his entrance and began probing. As soon as Hiei thought he was comfortable with one finger he inserted a second finger. But by this time Youko only felt pleasure. So he began moaning and writhing under Hiei's ministrations. By the time Hiei inserted a third finger he had Youko thrusting against his fingers and moaning. But when Hiei removed his fingers he received a growl from Youko.  
  
" Hold on kitsune you'll like this even better. When I enter you and begin to shall we say fuck you I want you to start taking my youki. Don't stop until you've had enough. And remember the next few sentences I say. Omae wa ore no mono da. Aishiteru. Itsume dayo. Imatto zutto. Omae wa ore no mono to tui da koi." Youko just smiled and relaxed even more. Then Hiei thrust in to Youko with one deep, penetrating thrust. He stilled for only a moment. Hiei then thrust back in to Youko violently and Youko bit in to his neck at the same time. He continued to pound in to the kitsune until they came suddenly and at that time Youko stopped taking Hiei's youki and they both collapsed. So they continued to mate and be mates for another year. But as they say all good things must come to an end or do they?  
  
An: The Japanese translations are as follows:  
  
1) Omae wa ore no mono da: You belong to me  
  
2) Aishiteru: I love you  
  
3) Itsume dayo: Always  
  
4) Imatto zutto: Now and forever  
  
5) Omae wa ore no mono to tui da koi: You are my one and only love  
  
6) koi: love   
  
Oh yes guys! I dedicate this chapter to prince_heero my sister! There you go sis it's just for you! 


	5. Sadness Strikes but not Forever!

Chapter 5: Sadness Strikes but not Forever!  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
Disclaimer: Don't want to say it!  
  
An: Youko is killed but does he stay that way? Find out!  
  
At the end of the year Youko and Hiei were walking in the rose garden where they had first met. When all of a sudden a hunter sprang from the bushes. Youko gasped and yelled,  
  
" Who the hell are you?!!!!!" the hunter smiled a predatory smile, pointed, his weapon at Youko, and said coldly,  
  
" I am the hunter Agemono and I will have your hide."  
  
" You do know what your name means right?" Asked Youko with a smile. (An: You see Agemono means deep-fried. Is that a prediction?) The hunter just growled and shot Youko. The shot that the hunter fired wounded Youko fatally. But by this time Hiei was thoroughly pissed off. Hiei attacked the hunter with his fire in a fit of rage. When he was sure that Agemono was burned to death (An: The name fits now huh?) he ran over to Youko. Hiei picked Youko up to lay his head on his lap.  
  
" Youko? Youko please don't die my koi. You are like my tenshi no barra. Please don't leave me!!!" yelled Hiei in a panic.  
  
" Hiei please don't cry koibito. We will meet again. You said so yourself. Itsume dayo. Imatto zutto. Omae wa ore no mono da. Omae wa ore no mono to tui da koi. But before I die I have one last thing to say koi. Aishiteru koibito itsume dayo." With that said Youko's eyes closed for good or had they?  
  
9 Years Latter…  
  
After nine years Hiei was still grieving for Youko and Mokoru was very worried. Until one day when Mokoru raced in to Hiei's tent and skidded to a stop in front of Hiei very excited.  
  
" Hiei! Hiei! Guess what? Youko has been reborn in the Ningen world. He is currently nine years old and lives with his mother. Though currently he does not remember the Makai he will soon. It seemed when he died he sent his spirit to the nearest pregnant female. Which happened to be human. He goes under the name Suiichi Minamino." Hiei was out the door before Mokoru could blink. And he was headed straight for the Ningenkai like Mokoru thought he would. But all Hiei could think was,  
  
' The kitsune is alive! He'll help me find Yukina! Well when he's old enough that is!' He got to the portal to the Ningenkai and jumped through.  
  
Meanwhile in the Ningenkai…  
  
" Mommy! I want that sugar and your keys now please!!!!" Yelled Suiichi in a very irritable voice. You see it was midnight and though he'd never admit it Suiichi was totally exhausted and in a very bad mood. But for some reason he couldn't sleep.  
  
" No honey! You can't have any sugar but you can have my keys." Yelled Akari, Suiichi's mother.  
  
" Never mind! I found something better. Look isn't it a pretty rose mommy?" Yelled Suiichi in an awe filled voice. But all of a sudden the rose changed from a red color to a gold color.  
  
" Wow!!!!!!!!!" Said Suiichi in amazement. About the time Hiei got there was about the time that the rose turned from red to gold.  
  
' So he's starting to get his memory of his powers back. That's good. That means that he'll remember his past soon as well.' Thought Hiei with a smirk. Hiei then began to concentrate.  
  
// Suiichi can you hear me? If you can then nod yes. I can see you so don't worry.// So Suiichi nodded yes to the voice he heard in his head.  
  
// Good. What do you think of the nickname Kurama? One nod for bad. Two nods for good.//  
  
// Ok. Well my name is Hiei. When we meet again I will call you Kurama.// Then Suiichi nodded yes again and fell asleep…  
  
**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
An: Here are the Japanese translations that I got from a Random House dictionary by Seigo Nakao.  
  
1) Agemono: deep-fried  
  
2) Koi: love  
  
3) tenshi no barra: Angel of Roses  
  
4) koibito: lover  
  
5) Itsume dayo: Always  
  
6) Imatto Zutto: now and forever  
  
7) Omae wa ore no mono da: You belong to me  
  
8) Omae wa ore no mono to tui da koi: You are my one and only love  
  
9) Aishiteru koibito itsume dayo: I love you lover always  
  
10) kitsune: fox demon  
  
11) Kurama: Trickster  
  
12) Ningenkai: Human world  
  
13) Ningen: Human  
  
14) Makai: Demon world 


	6. Reunion of Lovers

Chapter 6: Reunion of Lovers  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
Disclaimer: If you want it go back to previous chapters!  
  
An: Most likely this is the last chapter of the story  
  
Now Kurama at the age of fifteen was awaiting Hiei's return. Kurama still didn't have all of his memories but he remembered most of his past. He especially remembered Hiei though. And he had gotten his memories back when he was twelve years old. The thing was that he hadn't seen nor heard from Hiei since he was nine years old. Oh how he missed Hiei! Kurama often felt lonely until he thought of his lost koi. He hoped Hiei would return soon. For Kurama had a desperate need for his help. He needed Hiei's help to save his mother from dieing. And he didn't have too much more time to wait.  
  
' Better stop mopping and get to school. Or mother will be angry with me for being late.' thought Kurama with a sad smile. He then put on his shoes and started out the door. As he was walking to school he felt a familiar youki and a pair of eyes watching him. But he decided to play hard to get and ignore them. Meanwhile Hiei smirked and thought evilly,  
  
' You want to play hard to get do you Kurama? Well two can play at that game. Just you wait.'  
  
Later at School…  
  
" Class we have a new student today. He came all the way from China. His name is Hiei Blackdragon. Please make him feel welcomed." said the teacher and inwardly groaned. Then the teacher thought with an inward sigh,  
  
' The way that new kid looks can only mean one thing. He means trouble. He'll probably be at the Principle's office more times then I can change my underwear. God I need a new job!' Hiei just stalked in to the classroom with an evil grin on his face. He then proceeded to throw a piece of steel at the teacher. It hit the teacher in the back of the head instantly killing her.  
  
" Good riddance to bad trashy whores." said Hiei with a feral grin. Kurama just stared and then smiled.  
  
' So Hiei wants to play. Fine by me! But we'll play my way.' thought Kurama with a playful smile on his face.  
  
"Well hello there sir. My name's Kurama. What's your name?" said Kurama with a playful grin.  
  
" You know damn well what my name is kitsune. But if I have to refresh your memory it's Hiei." said Hiei with a mock angry tone. Hiei then said quietly,  
  
" So you do remember your past kitsune. Since when did you get your memory back?"  
  
" Since I was twelve years old and yes I have most of my memories back. The rest of them are kind of fuzzy." said Kurama with a cocky smirk.  
  
" Oh!" said Hiei with a smile.  
  
" I missed you koibito. Aishiteru itsume dayo." replied Kurama with a soft smile. Hiei just chuckled and thought,  
  
' That's my tenshi no barra. He'd be the only one brave enough to say that to me!" During the day Hiei was at the Principal's office a collective total of fifty times. But the last time the Principal didn't survive the visit. Later on the janitor found the Principal's body burnt to death under a broken window. You see the Principal had tried to kick Hiei out of school. That meant leaving Kurama which even the mere thought had pissed Hiei off greatly.  
  
After School…  
  
" Kurama I'm so glad you're back! I don't know if I could have survived without you!" moaned Hiei in to Kurama's shirt all the while crying tears of joy.  
  
" Shush koi. Don't worry I'm here now. But I need your help. Because my mother is dieing. I need a way to save her." Said Kurama softly.  
  
" I'll help koi. If you help me. I need help finding my sister Yukina." Said Hiei just as softly.  
  
" You know that you can come to my house when ever you want. My window will be opened for you." Said Kurama with a bright smile. Then Hiei walked Kurama home. At Kurama's front door Hiei leaned over and kissed Kurama on the lips. Just before the kiss got too heated Hiei pulled away. Hiei then whispered in a soft voice,  
  
" Ja ne koi. I'll be watching you." Kurama just nodded because Hiei had kissed him silly. When Kurama walked in to the house after Hiei left he was dazed.   
  
" Suiichi what's wrong? Why do you seem so dazed?" Asked Kurama's mother Akari.  
  
" Nothing mother. Just met someone whom I haven't seen in a while again. How are you feeling?" Asked Kurama slightly worried.  
  
" I feel a little weak and tired. I also felt a little dizzy earlier but I'm fine now. Please don't worry though Suiichi. I'll be fine." Said Akari with a weak smile.  
  
" Alright mother. What do you want for dinner tonight? I'll make whatever you want." Asked Kurama as normally as possible.  
  
" Oh how about Spaghetti and meatballs. With Godiva ice cream on the side. How does that sound?" Replied Akari with a childish grin. Kurama just nodded his acceptance. Kurama went in to the kitchen to start dinner. As he put the spaghetti in the boiling water he heard a crash.  
  
' What was that?' thought Kurama in a panic. Quickly turning off the spaghetti Kurama ran to the living room to see what was wrong. When Kurama got to the living room he saw something horrible. His mother was lying unconscious on the floor. And there was a shattered vase above and around her head.  
  
" Mother? Mother please wake up!!!!!!!!!!" Yelled Kurama desperately.  
  
' I have to get Hiei!' Thought Kurama in a very panicked state.  
  
/ Hiei I need your help! Mother just collapsed! I need to get her to the hospital. Don't worry because I know the way. I just need you to get her there./ Thought Kurama to Hiei very panicked. Before Kurama could blink Hiei was standing in front of him and picking up his mother.  
  
" Which way my tenshi no barra?" Asked Hiei softly.  
  
" Follow me Hiei. I'll show you the way." Said Kurama who then proceeded to run out of the house at full speed. Hiei sped out of the house as well, all the while following Kurama. When they got to the hospital Hiei dropped Akari on a gurney and ordered the doctors to see her that instant. Meanwhile Kurama was answering questions and filling out papers. Then they sat down to wait for the doctor and to find out what was wrong with Akari.  
  
A Couple Hours Later…  
  
" Where is the doctor? What's taking so long?" Yelled Kurama.  
  
" Hush kitsune. It won't be long you'll see." Whispered Hiei gentely. As if someone had heard their conversation the doctor walked out just then.  
  
" How is she? What's wrong with her?" Asked Hiei and Kurama at the same exact time.  
  
" Well you had better sit down for this. Akari Minamino has a malignate brain tumor that cannot be operated on. She has maybe one month to live. I'm so sorry to have to tell you that." Said the doctor with a grim expression on his face.  
  
" Thank you doctor." Said Hiei. As the doctor left Kurama spun around to look at Hiei and said,  
  
" We have to save her. And I know a way but it's dangerous. We could use the Forlorn Hope. And you could use the Shadow Sword to help you find Yukina. And you probably know someone who can use the Orb of Baast for their own purposes." All Hiei did was nod and smile.  
  
In Spirit World…  
  
" Hurry up Hiei. We're almost there!" Yelled Kurama. They continued to run until they found the King's Vault. But along the way they left many dead or severly injured guards. The Vault was supposed to be impenetrable but it wasn't. All Hiei had to do was burn down the door. When they entered the vault they saw all three of the mystical items of power. Both of the demons stepped forward toward the items. (An: I know they didn't step in to the light. I also know they had another demon by the name of Gouki with them who did step in to the light but that's one of the changes I made.) Kurama picked up the Forlorn Hope, and Hiei picked up the Shadow Sword and the Orb of Baast. Then they just walked out of the castle and went back to the Ningenkai.  
  
In the Ningenkai…  
  
After the incident with the three mystical items of power Kurama and Hiei had been punished. But the good thing was that Akari Minamino was all better. Though they still had to go on missions with Yusuke Urameshi. Then they had to fight the four Saint Beasts. Kurama had gotten injured though. And Hiei was very worried. So Hiei carried Kurama all the way back to the Ningenkai and to his house. When they got to Kurama's room Hiei layed Kurama down on his bed very gentely.  
  
" Kitsune are you alright? Is there anything I can do or get you?" Asked Hiei very worriedly.  
  
" Yes I'm alright. I just need some rest and my wounds bandaged." Said Kurama in a weak voice. So Hiei gentely pulled Kurama's jacket and shirt off. He took a minute to stare then preceded to bandage the wound on Kurama's side. He then proceeded to climb in bed with Kurama and wrapped his arms around Kurama. In the morning when Kurama awoke he felt someone holding him and he felt safe. Then he realized that the person holding him must be Hiei. So he decided to snuggle closer. As he moved closer he felt Hiei's very hard erection.  
  
' So it seems your happy to see me. Well I'll help you with your little problem I think.' Thought Kurama with a hentai smile. So Kurama put his hand between Hiei's legs and began to massage his cock in a very rapid motion.  
  
" Kitsune if you don't want to be jumped then you'd better stop that." Said Hiei with a low growl.  
  
" Oh? But what if I do want sex?" Asked Kurama in a seductive voice. His answer was Hiei ripping his shirt off. Then Kurama pulled Hiei to him and crushed their mouthes together. As he started to lick Kurama's upper lip to ask for admittance Kurama opened his mouth for him. They both moaned at the same time and then began to wage a war for dominance with their tongues. Surprisingly Kurama won the war for dominance. Then they both had to break for air. After they were done catching their breaths Kurama stripped Hiei of all of his clothing. Hiei then did the same for Kurama. Kurama then proceeded to start to suck and kiss Hiei's neck. He then gentely bit down on his neck so he could mark him as his mate. Hiei then marked Kurama as well. And then Kurama moved his mouth down to Hiei's nipples and began to suck one of them. But the other one was not left unattended. Kurama massaged and pinched the other nipple with his hand. Then his mouth and hand switched places. Hiei just moaned and whimpered. When Kurama was sure that Hiei's nipples were hard he trailed kisses down his chest to his bellybutton. When he got to the bellybutton he dipped his tongue in several times before continuing down. Hiei gasped as Kurama took his hardened length fully in his mouth. Kurama then began to lick and suck Hiei's cock. Hiei watched Kurama as Kurama's head bobbed on his length in an up and down motion. Kurama stopped before Hiei could cum. Then Hiei flipped them over so that he was on top. He then gave Kurama the exact same treatment Kurama had given him. Then Hiei pushed in to Kurama with one thrust. Hiei then began to thrust faster and faster. Pretty soon Hiei was pounding in to Kurama at an inhuman speed. Hiei reached down and began to pump Kurama's hardened cock in time with his thrusts. Soon they both came very violently. As they lie there afterwards Hiei whispered to Kurama,  
  
" Aishiteru my tenshi no barra. Itsume dayo." Kurama then smiled and whispered back,  
  
" Aishiteru koi. Itsume dayo. Omae wa ore no mono to tui da koi." Then they both fell in to a peaceful sleep.  
  
An: I hope you liked my story. Reviews are very nice. Flames will do but as long as they are nice. 


End file.
